Something Different
(We begin at The Coffee Shop. Mordecai and Rigby are the coffee shop employees wearing uniforms similiar to Margaret and Eileen, except a male version, while Margaret and Eileen are the customers. They're wearing their casual clothes that they wore in Do Me a Solid and Cruisin'.) (Margaret and Eileen are at the seats Mordecai and Rigby usually sit.) Eileen: Ugh, come on, Margaret, just tell him how you feel. Margaret: Eileen, I'm too nervous. I'm afraid he'll be freaked out or something. Eileen: Well, I don't really care, so, do whatever you want. Margaret: Fine. (Mordecai and Rigby come out.) Mordecai: Hey, Margaret. What's up? Margaret: Uhh................ (Thinking): Say something......... (Speaking): The sky. (Facepalms.) (Thinking): Idiot. Mordecai: Hahahha, good one! Margaret: (Thinking): Yes! I made him laugh! Rigby: Uhh.............hi.............Eileen. Eileen: Whatever. Just give me coffee. Rigby: On it! I must feed my queen! Eileen: Yeah, yeah, you do that. (Mordecai and Rigby go in the kitchen.) Mordecai: Dude, what do you see in Eileen? She's mean, rude and she obviously doesn't like you. Rigby: There's just something about her that makes me love her. Maybe It's her lovable hair. Or her clean glasses. Or her cute tail. Or her dress. Or her........ Mordecai: K, dude, I got it. Rigby: Sorry, It's just something about her............ Mordecai: Well anyway, we should give the girls their food. Rigby: Right! Can't keep my queen waiting! Mordecai: Uh huh............. (The two come out of the kitchen.) Mordecai: Here you go Margaret. A coffee and a sandwhich. Margaret: (Holds sandwhich on her chest around her heart; Thinking): I shall never eat this wonderful sandwhich by wonderful Mordecai the blue jay! Rigby: Uh.......I got you a coffee with 100% caffeine.........a meatball sub, just for you. Eileen: (Eats meatball sub.): Okay, you can go now. Rigby: Yes ma'am! (Goes away.) Eileen: Yutz. (Continues to eat meatball sub.) (Eileen looks at her watch.) Eileen: (Sarcastically): What a shame, it looks like we have to go Margaret. Margaret: Aw.............. Eileen: Well, we have to go, or else Audrey will get mad. Mordecai: Bye Margaret! See ya later! (Margaret blushes.) Rigby: Uh......bye, Eileen! see you......uh...........later. Eileen: Yeah, yeah. (Margaret and Eileen go to The Park.) Audrey: Finally! There you two are! I've been looking for you two all day! Eileen: Look, we just went to a place to get food. No need to get your hair in a twist. Audrey: What was that?! Eileen: Nothing, nothing. (mumbling) Sour butt. Audrey: Anyway............ where's Starla and Low Five Ghost? (Starla and LFG are on a cart.) Starla: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! You know who else hates to work? My dad! LFG: Haha, good one "Stars"! (Both high five each other.) Audrey: It's about time you two! Starla: Aw! Stop being a negative Nancy, and let us have fun! Audrey: Stop lolligagging everyone! Right now! (Everyone calms down.) Audrey: All right, Mr. Maellard is coming here soon to inspect the house. We need to be as clean as possible. Eileen: (Blows raspberry.) That old moon guy? His old eyes can't even see. More to be added later. Category:Episode